Full Moon
by Confused Tigress
Summary: It starts after the encounter with the Volturi, and continues from there.
1. Chapter 1

JACOB

Yearning for Learning

When I walked into my dad's, he was already celebrating. Already knew the good news. I couldn't get past it yet. We had defeated the most powerful, well until today the most powerful coven in existence, the Volturi. Per se we did not defeat them but rather used logic, not my logic but Bella's. Today was a great day. Ness would be staying for a long time in Forks.

What I couldn't get over was the fact that Ness had six and a half years until she was fully grown. That meant that after that I could hopefully grow with her. Well, technically before that, she would probably be way older than me because she was way smarter. I mean way smarter. She made me feel so stupid sometimes. Well she would, I should do what Bella said and continue school. Possibly studying at the Cullen's, I could help Ness too and she could help me. It made sense.

Maybe I should talk to Quil about Claire, though he wouldn't understand my view much because Ness was growing at a much faster rate than Claire. He could help, could off insight or rather the other way around. Maybe I should just stop all this and just flow. Flowing made more sense, I should stop analyzing everything.

Falling asleep was much too easy. My mind wondered to Ness. I wanted to make sure that she was okay. That everything was perfectly okay. Someday though, I would know without having to wonder in my dreams. Someday she would be by my side.

The only thing I worry about is the half-vampire. I know she can't kill me but the blood drinking will worry me. Will our kids be the same way? Our kids will be totally weird, half-human, quarter-vampire and quarter-werewolf. School would be totally out. Though that would be okay cause Ness would be totally smart enough to teach our kids.

Another thought, what if we couldn't have kids? That doesn't make sense though. She has changed so much. You have to change to have kids. Why am I thinking kids anyway? Ness is still a baby, no matter how old she looks or sounds. Children are still years away because she is still a child so to speak.

My dreams sure do take a crazy turn. I should really just sleep more often. This must be what sleep deprivation feels like, maybe I am just going crazy.

"So now long has he been out?" Seth asked

"A day." Replied Billy

"Not bad, he must have been really stressing about things."

"Yeah, I think he's getting up soon though."

"Can you two shut up?"

"Told you."

"Hey Jake, Bella told me to tell you that Ness wants to see you. She misses you."

"When did you see Bella?" I asked alert now

"This morning."

"I got to go."

Quickly I changed and left. I was worried about Ness. Had something happened to her? I ran all the way there.

"Jacob. Hello, how are you?"

"Bella, where is she?"

"Across the river with Ness and Edward."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Seth told me Bella told him Ness wanted to see me."

"Oh."

Then he understood.

I ran across the river, smelling for Ness.

"Jacob, I am so glad to see you."

"Ness." I said as I picked her up

She touched her hand to my cheek and showed me her morning. She had woken up and missed me terribly, had missed me all that day and afternoon, she was worried about me.

"Oh Ness you shouldn't miss me."

"I did though."

"You are talking more?"

"Yes, I want to be able to converse both ways."

"Oh."

It made sense right. That meant she was maturing and what not. Maybe school or tutoring would be beneficial now that most of the threat has ended. I would be here all the time or most of the time seeing Ness anyway. Maybe Edward or Bella could help.

"Jacob?"

I turned slowly, forgetting my own thoughts

"Yes?"

"I would be willing to help, if that is what you want."

Ness looked at me confused, with her hand still to my cheek she wanted to know why Edward had said that

"My dear Ness, if I don't keep on my studies you will be much too smart for me."

"Silly Jake, just read lots. Dad does."

"Nessie, I need to sleep just like you." I said teasingly

"I know. I miss you sleeping so close."

"Maybe tonight I will stay, kind of like an every other night thing."

"Oh would you." Renesmee beamed

"Yes, Ness I would."

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

She showed him this beautiful meadow that she had found exploring close to the cottage. A perfect spot for just escaping or reading, she wanted to help too. It was something they could do together.

"That would be perfect."

I eyed Edward cautiously. It seemed that he was okay with Ness wanting that. Not quite thrilled like I was but okay.

"What will we read?" I asked

Ness showed me everything that had been read to her and everything that she had read.

"That's a lot."

I was surprised, already I felt stupid. Would I really be enough when she got older? Would my mind be as quick? I needed to hurry and get started on this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meadow

"So my dear Ness what do you have in mind for us?"

She quickly jumped out of my arms and ran to where Bella sat. Then I noticed a book next to her, it was huge. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Jake, before you go I would like to talk to you." Bella said

Great. Dandy.

"Yeah, sure."

I dragged my feet the whole way to her. This was not going to go well.

"Jake, it's nothing bad. Just glad to see you interested in school again?"

"Sure, sure."

With book in hand Ness jumped back into my arms. She showed me exactly how to get there from here and I followed. When we reached the clearing, the meadow was even more beautiful. Now, I really didn't want to read, I just wanted to sit here for hours watching Ness, playing with her too. I could really just…no. I needed to do this for her and for me. We sat down, Ness in my lap holding the book.

"So what are we reading about?"

"Royalty, queens and kings of England."

It was still shocking to hear her speak. She usually just showed us her thoughts.

"Interesting."

I guess, it could be all things considered. It could really be boring though, stupid royal families.

Then she showed me the story for today, King Henry VIII and his six wives.

"Six, why so many?"

"Now we read."

"Okay."

"King Henry VIII was born June 28, 1491. Did you know that Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492?" I asked

"Who is Columbus?"

"Columbus discovered the New World."

"New World?"

"America or people say."

"Interesting, maybe we will read him next. Now…"

"I know. King Henry VIII was the second monarch of the House of Tudor, succeeding his father King Henry VII. His coronation was on June 24, 1509 but he reigned from April 15, 1509 to January 28, 1547, the day he died."

"On June 24, 1509," continued Ness, "King Henry VIII married his brothers, Prince Arthur's widow."

"Whoa, wait he married his brothers widow. What the hell?"

"It was customary in those times."

"Weird."

"Anyway, Catherine of Argon, though before that happened they had to prove that the marriage had not been consummated. During his marriage to Catherine, Henry had at least two known of affairs. The first was to Bessie Blount, who birthed Henry's illegitimate son Henry Fitzroy. The other was Mary Boleyn, the sister of Anne Boleyn who later married Henry."

So the story continued, with them switching the story telling from time to time.

"I think you should always pick the stories Ness. That one was filled with many interesting twists and turns. I especially liked the be heading of Anne Boleyn and Catherine Howard.

"It was okay. Nothing compares to Romeo and Juliet."

"The tragic love story, first they aren't supposed to be together but they find a way. Then, Romeo kills himself thinking that Juliet had died, and then she kills herself to be with Romeo."

"Such tragedy. I think it would be better to remember ones love than to die to be with them. You never know if you would actually ever be with them."

"True. It's all tragic."

They sat there not moving, not thinking just enjoying the moment. The peace and quiet, as the light faded away they walked back to the cottage, hearing nothing they headed to the main house.

"They are planning it sounds like."

"For what?" asked Ness

"Probably New Years."

They walked in and were suddenly in the middle of mayhem. They were planning a huge New Year's party. They seemed to be arguing over the guest list. They didn't want to invite anyone that did not know about Ness, actually they couldn't. They still wanted to protect her, too many questions would be asked.


	3. Chapter 3

The Party

They had decided that they would only invite Tanya's family and any werewolves that wanted to come, meaning that it would probably be only Seth and I. I was leery of Tanya's family. Their new member Garrett may still be too fond of human blood. I guess it was a good thing that Seth and I would be here.

I still don't know why I stayed and slept outside. My bed was much more comfortable and much more inviting at the moment at the end of an exhausting day. Actually, I did know, I half promised Ness. If she wanted me, I would stay. I had to stay it felt like. It was beyond staying, I wanted to stay.

While Renesmee and I slept, Edward and Bella helped get the party ready. Though there wasn't much to do considering Alice had most of it done in her head. As Renesmee and I woke up, the guests had started to arrive. I had the thought that this was going to be an all day event.

"Jake, buddy, where are you?" asked Quil

"Quil?"

"Yeah, man. Get up and help us out."

What was going on that I needed to help out? Why couldn't Alice help? Maybe there was danger. I quickly got up and ran to Quil.

"Jeez man, no need to rush like that. Claire just wanted to meet Ness."

"Quil, I am going to hurt you!"

"No need to yell either, so where is Ness?"

"Hold on." Turning back to the cottage

"Jacob?" asked Renesmee

"Ness, there is someone that wants to meet you, she knows about you don't worry."

"Okay."

Renesmee walked to where Quil and Claire were. Claire looked scared now. It was amazing to look at them both, Ness was much, much younger than Claire but they looked the same age.

"I thought you said that she was younger." Claire said

"She is younger, yet older at the same time." Said Quil

"How?"

"She matures faster than you do Claire."

Ness wasn't hesitant at all. She walked up to Claire and put her hand on her cheek. She showed her greeting rather than say it, when it came to strangers she was still shy.

"Hello Ness."

"What did…how did you…What?" asked Quil

"She showed me that I was welcome here."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I wish I could do that."

"You just be you Claire, people like you for you."

"I thought only Seth would come."

"Well yeah, Seth and I decided to come after he told me."

"Oh, cool."

"Embry will be by later along with Leah."

"But Leah hates it here."

"She wants to come, likes it here more than being around Sam, you know that."

"Yeah, I do."

Together they walked inside the house. Tanya and her coven were already there. Eleazar and Carmen were already in a heated discussion with Garrett.

"Man, just get married." Eleazar said

"I am a nomad at heart. What if I just want to leave?"

"You can't and you know it." Carmen replied

"Anyway, Kate would go with you no matter where you went." Eleazar added

"I know that too, I am just not ready yet."

"Do you love her?" Carmen asked

"Yes."

"Then stop fretting and just marry her already." Carmen said

"You two just leave him be. We only just met, let him adjust."

"I feel like the odd man out." Tanya said

"Tanya, your day will come."

"Oh right, like a century from now."

"Tanya stop, no matter what we will love you."

"I know. I just want companionship too."

"Bella, Charlie is here." Edward called up the stairs

Suddenly Bella was at the door.

"Hey dad, thanks for coming."

"A human?" asked Garrett

"Yes, Bella's father." Replied Edward

"Isn't it dangerous with me here?" asked Garrett

"Are you in control?" asked Edward

"Yes."

"Then no, no danger."

"Okay."

"Hello, Bella. Sue couldn't make it, a thing going on in La Push." Charlie replied

"That's fine dad. Come in, have a seat."

"Ummm…there's more here, maybe I shouldn't stay long. I wanted to head to La Push anyway."

"That's okay. Ness is in the kitchen with Jacob."

"Oh good, I have something for her."

Quickly Charlie left the room. There was just too much, too many new people. When he walked into the kitchen he felt at ease. Everything was still sinking in.

"Grandpa!"

"Nessie, Grand pop has something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Charlie taking out a black box, "it reminded me of you."

Slowly Renesmee took the box. Even slower she opened the lid, inside was a beautiful comb. It was a half butterfly, half hair comb.

"Oh Grandpa, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome Nessie."

She took it out of the box and put it in her hair.

"I will wear it always."

"Oh, well."

Suddenly she sprang up and gave Charlie a huge hug.

"I love you grandpa."

"I love you too Ness."

"Will you stay?"

"For a bit, then I am going to go to La Push to visit there."

Garrett walked in and stopped suddenly, he didn't want to disturb but he wanted to meet this human that seemed at ease with the Cullen's. Sensing a change, Charlie turned towards the door, slowly.

"Hello, my name is Garrett."

"Charlie," Said Charlie as he extended his hand to shake Garrett's, "Guess I am never going to get used to that."

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't, it's just that your skin is just so much cooler."

"Right, forgot about that."

Suddenly there were more people surrounding the door for the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Charlie

"By all means."

"I may be wrong but I think I am right, you are all vampires right?"

"Yes." Said Carlisle

"And I am safe here."

"Yes again."

"And Renesmee?"

Renesmee showed Charlie the answer.

"Werewolves and vampires, they really exist."

"Yes dad."

"And you never told me?"

"I couldn't dad, Jacob wasn't supposed to show you himself either."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes dad."

"I don't want to die, don't want to miss you or Ness. Will you, when the time comes?"

"Yes." Said Carlisle

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Bella, I love you and Ness. I want to watch her grow up."

"She will be fully grown in six and a half years approximately."

"I don't know if I have that long."

"What?"

"Bella, Charlie has cancer. We found it earlier this week."

"No." Bella whispered

"So, again will you, when the time is right?"

"How long Carlisle?"

"A few years, at best."

"Of course dad."

"Okay. Well I am going to go to La Push now."

"Charlie, you know that you won't be able to go there after right?" asked Jacob

"I know Jake, Billy told me."

" Whoa, what?"

"Billy told me that I should just have Bella me when I told him about the cancer. He said I was already dying. I told him I could beat this, maybe, and then he said that I probably wasn't. That it was too far advanced to cure. I told him that I would ask and after that he got upset at me."

"That's why dad was mad at you."

"Yeah."

"Jake, the treaty, we don't want…"

"The treaty is going to be fine."

"Okay."

"Well, again I am going to go to La Push."


	4. Chapter 4

Death

After Charlie left the time flew. Months seemed to pass quickly. Pretty soon Ness was a year old, but like ten. Charlie's condition didn't seem to get any better either. Soon enough he was in the hospital all the time. Carlisle changed his earlier prediction to just months. Months, I felt for Bella and felt even more for Ness, she loved Charlie so much. It was hard on all of us to just watch him die.

Then one cool September day Carlisle called us all to the hospital. He said that it was time we say our good-byes. That Charlie wasn't going to make it much longer.

I felt in a daze, Charlie always seemed so strong. He shouldn't be dying, he should be living. Should be enjoying everything. The cancer had taken so much that Charlie looked like a very, very old man.

We all said our good-byes and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

Another Newborn

Changing Charlie was hard, seeing him suffer hurt more. Everything was different, maybe for him dying would have been easier.

Sure I would have missed him but was this pain too selfish? Was this all a selfish act on my part? Ness loved Charlie too. Part of this was for her too.

It made sense. This was the right choice. This was what Charlie wanted. Maybe he was strong enough to handle it.

"Momma, has Jacob come by today?"

"No Nessie, Jacob will be by though."

"Momma?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if he is going to come again."

"Nessie, he will. He can't be without you."

"Are you sure momma?"

"Yes Nessie."

"How is Grandpa?"

"Better but not through the burning yet."

"Okay."

"Stop fretting Ness, Jacob will be around and Grandpa will be fine."

"Okay."

Quietly Renesmee walked away. She missed Jacob and wanted to hunt with Charlie. She felt that she loved Jacob but couldn't quite deal with it. How could she love him, he was her friend right? Did he love her? She would have to ask him when she saw him. Maybe it was destined to happen.

"Ness, want to go see Grandpa?"

"Is he finished?"

"Daddy thinks so."

"Okay. Momma, is it possible to love someone that is a friend?"

"Jacob?"

"Yes, it is possible for me to love him?"

"Yes, it is possible. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I was going to."

"Okay, let's go honey."

We walked to the main house and upstairs to the "hospital room". Everyone was already gathered there. The way that Emmett and Jasper had stood in the front made it appear that Charlie was awake.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked

"She's outside Charlie." Replied Jasper

"I want to see her."

Jasper looked at Edward, the silence was deafening.

"Charlie you can see Bella, if Edward…"

"Fine, fine."

Together Edward and I walked into the room. Charlie was fully awake, and he looked pissed.

"Where's Nessie?"

"Charlie until you hunted a few times, we think it would be best of you didn't see Ness yet." Edward said

"I didn't say I wanted to see her, I just wanted to know where she was."

"She is here dad, she is fine."

"Okay, let's go get this blood thirst taken care of."

Together Edward, Charlie and I went to go hunt. Watching him hunt was amazing. I wonder if this is what Edward felt when he watched me. We were more careful though, we made sure that he followed Edward and that I followed Charlie. I wasn't sure if I could actually watch Charlie drink blood.

"Bella, did we lose you?" asked Edward

"What? No, I was just thinking."

"Bells, I need to drink more, if you aren't going to drink that hand it over."

"Oh sure, here you go." I said as I handed it to him

I got up to get another but was not interested. I sensed Edward follow me.

"Edward, you can't just leave him alone."

"Bella he is fine, I can still read him."

"Okay."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's just strange. I was thinking that you must have felt the same way I do."

"It is odd, but fantastic."

"Yeah."

"Charlie is looking for us."

"Oh, well we should go get him."

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey you two, when are my eyes going to change color?"

"Probably a few more hunts Charlie."

"I like Bella's eye color."

"Yours might change like hers, but they could be lighter or darker, it all depends."

"Oh and of course no humans, I don't think I could drink their blood anyway. It might be one of my buddies or someone that I know that would just devastate me."

"That's very reasonable thinking Charlie."

"Well, let's go back see the rest of the family. So I am curious, would I be able to have my own place or do I have to stay here?"

"You could have your own place or maybe…"

"What?"

"Nothing dad just a thought."

"Bella, tell me."

"Let me talk to Edward first."

As we walked up I noticed that Jacob was there with Ness, hopefully Charlie had sated his thirst and neither of them would smell good to him.

"Hey Charlie, good to see you finally awake."

"Jacob, how are you?"

"I am good."

"Is that Ness?"

"Yes Charlie."

"Dad, it's probably best…"

"Bells, she doesn't smell, she smells normal."

"Okay dad."

Jacob eyed Charlie and finally allowed Ness to see Charlie

"Hey there Nessie."

"Hi Grandpa, you look like mommy did when she first changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like mommies look now though."

"Oh well, someday I will look similar to her."

"No, you will look like you only more put together."

"True."

She turned to Jacob and knew he was fretting. She also knew that she would have to talk to him about everything on her mind. She may look young but her mind would always be older until her body caught up, which may be a while. Like a few more years.

"Grandpa, can I go talk to Jacob now?"

"Oh sure Ness."

I couldn't believe that Ness had grown up so much. Already talking about love, as I watched her walk off with Jacob I couldn't help but wonder if I would be planning her wedding sooner rather than later. She may only be like two but she looked much older like close to thirteen. In another few months she would look old enough to marry, so I guess it made sense.


	6. Chapter 6

The Incident

After Ness and Jacob walked away we all went into the house. It was then that I noticed the smell, the very human smell. Then the voice hit me, my mother's voice. She would notice the new me. I didn't know how to explain the changes, didn't know if I should lie or just tell the truth to her.

Then I remembered Charlie, and it was then that I heard the growl. Suddenly everyone was restraining him. It was at that time that Renee walked into the room. I saw her face go into shock, how would I explain this to her?

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, god."

How do I explain this to her? How do I tell her he is a newborn vampire?

"Renee, Charlie is well he is…"

"He's a newborn vampire mom."

"A what?"

"A vampire mom."

"Well, that's something."

"Yes it is."

"Will he be okay?"

"You smell good to him mom. He can't control his urges yet."

"Will he be able to one day?"

"Yes, but not for a few months."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I should go back to Florida now."

"Why were you here in the first place mom?"

"I was worried about you darling. Worried that you were in danger or dead, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I meant to call you, meant to put your mind at ease but then things happened that couldn't be ignored."

"What things Bella?"

"Mommy, Jacob and I…"

"Renesmee, this is your Grandma Renee."

"Grandma…"

"Yes."

"You have a daughter, a very old daughter. How?"

"She ages quickly mom. She is only two but she is actually twelve."

"Oh, why?"

"She is half human and half vampire. I had Ness before I got tuned into a vampire,"

"Wow. Okay, then what else happened?"

"A fight of sorts."

"Oh, okay. Well I am glad that everything is okay. I should go, Charlie looks like he is frothing at the mouth."

"Come back and visit in a few months mom, things will be better then."

"Okay. Bella, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

I should have lied but nothing made sense. Nothing would have truly explained why Charlie went crazy.

"Bella, you should have lied." Said Edward

"She thinks I am, I think."

"She does indeed, but she knows now."

"She may know, but she doesn't believe."

"She handled that well." Said Charlie

"Yeah, I know that's why I said I think she thinks I am lying."

"Makes sense." Replied Charlie

"Anyway, what did you and Jacob decide?"

"Oh, well. I told him that I thought I loved him and he said…he said that he knew."

"I want to wait before we do anything though Bella. She is still too young to a point."

"I know Jacob but in a few months she will be almost eighteen, at least in looks."

"So, what now?"

"That's up to you Jake. If you think you can grow with her then do it."

"Mom, we aren't sure if you would be okay with it. We didn't want to upset you. We just wanted to let you know that."

"Ness, I have known for a few years."

"What?"

"Nessie I imprinted on you the moment I saw you, I was supposed to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you."

"Wow, that's great Jacob."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on Jake, if we are meant to be then we should be together."

"Nessie. Okay, let's get married."

"When?"

"The sooner, the better."


	7. Chapter 7

Insecurities

Since the decision to get married Jacob had decided that all was safe and had decided to age. He would be a few years younger than Ness but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered to him was that he and Ness would finally be together.

Since Alice heard the news of the wedding she had been planning none stop. She wanted everything to be perfect for her niece. Though she didn't know if she should invite **Re**nee or not. It might cause problems in the long run, might bring the Volturi once again to Forks. They did not need to come again there was no reason to anger them again. No need to call upon all the willing fighters.

This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, not a blood bath. Also since Jacob had decided to continue to grow he would be upset if he would not be involved in the fight. Why continue to think of a fight?

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking of inviting Renee but decided not to due to the Volturi. They don't need to visit again. Then I started thinking of a fight, like they were indeed coming though I haven't seen them."

"Alice, don't fret everything will be okay. Nothing is going to happen. Don't invite Renee. Charlie is still too unstable to be around humans."

"Edward, Jacob will be human when they get married."

"Not fully, he will never be fully human again."

"What?"

"There will always be the chance that he could turn into a werewolf again if things get bad again."

"But how?"

"He may age but if danger looms he could stop aging and transform yet again."

"I thought…"

"Yes, me too but according to Sam such things are possible."

"How would Sam know?"

"Sam had aged until he had more followers. Jacob could do the same."

"Impossible. Everything will be okay. Jacob will always be able to protect Ness. I have to believe that, I want to believe that."

"Edward just because you want to believe something doesn't mean it happens. Something could always happen, something that he may not be able to protect her again."

"Alice no matter what we will always be around, she is never going to be far away."

"Edward…"

"Alice whatever is going to happen is going to happen before the wedding."

"How can you be sure? How do you know when you don't see? I can't even see Edward."

"Alice, I just know. In my gut I know Alice. Everything is going to be okay."

"Why don't you fear? Why is everything okay?"

"Alice, I think the Volturi shook you up more than you know."

"Maybe, maybe that's why I am freaking out."

"Everything…"

"I know, everything will be okay."

"Exactly, now continue with the planning of the wedding. No one else will be able to plan it like you can."

"How long do I have?"

"A few months, maybe three, maybe less I am not sure."

"Well, I will work with two, It's not a lot of time but I will make it work."

"Good, now I am going to go find Bella and Ness. I will probably see Jacob close by. It is going to be odd having Jacob a part of my family. I mean at first he wanted Bella and now he will have Ness. He will share Ness, my Ness."

"Maybe Edward everything will be okay. Like you said we will always be close and he will be able to protect her."

"I know Alice but this is different. Renesmee is my baby girl, she is getting married. That's my worry, my horrible worry."

"Edward everything will be okay. That much I can be sure of. Jacob loves Ness with everything he has."

"I know, I just can't get past the idea of her getting married. It has just been a few years but like adding twelve."

"I know Edward, let's just plan this wedding."

"No problem, have fun with that Alice."

Edward left to go find Bella and Ness. Alice was more than perfectly okay with planning the wedding. She didn't need any help with the details. She had taken care of another wedding without any help, well aside from Esme and Renee.

Too bad they couldn't invite Renee this time, maybe Alice might need her help. Everything seemed okay now that she had gotten everything off her chest. She had Esme to help after all. Esme would probably be more than willing to help Alice with the planning.

Rather than heading to find Bella and Ness Edward wondered around the forest. His mind wondered back to the wedding constantly, he just couldn't wrap his head around the wedding. His baby girl, literally, was getting married. Technically though she was more like thirteen now, she was growing up so quickly that it seemed nearly impossible.

As it started to get dark Edward headed back to the cottage. Bella and Ness would probably there since Bella was trying to get Ness to eat a bit more human food. Jacob was probably there eating too since he was hungry, he was probably going to be spending the night too.


	8. Chapter 8

The Visitor

When Edward got back to the cottage, no one was there. So, then he headed back to the main house. Everyone was there and it looked like they were celebrating.

"Edward, where were you?" asked Jasper

"I was in the forest, wondering and thinking."

"Oh, well it's good of you to join us. Bella and Ness told us some good news. I had some trouble calming them."

"Really, what's the news?"

"I should let Bella tell you, we should go inside."

"Hey, look who is here." Shouted Emmett as Jasper and Edward walked in

"Edward, darling Ness is a woman."

"What?"

"Well, she came running towards the cottage screaming and then she showed me what had happened. I hadn't thought to tell her about things."

"Bella, I am still not getting it."

"Ness got her period today."

Everything just seemed to come crashing down.

"My little girl is a woman…"

"I know. It took me back too. I never thought to explain things because of her age. Then I realized that she was much older than that."

"Well, this is good news. I suppose a party is appropriate."

"Jacob freaked out, he knew that it was possible but he still freaked out. I think everyone wasn't expecting this. She just seems so young but old at the same time."

"Oh god, did he hurt her?"

"No Edward, he didn't hurt her. He was so scared to speak. I think you are right about the party. I think she might actually enjoy it."


	9. Chapter 9

Another Party or Two

"Oh my, first I have a wedding to plan but now I have a celebratory woman party and a rehearsal dinner. I might really need more help."

"Alice, you know you have me and Esme. You know you can count on us to help you."

"Bella, I know that I meant more help, Renee could totally help us."

"She could be in danger everyday Alice, I don't know if I could do that."

"Bella, we need one more person."

"Maybe, but let's wait on Renee okay. Let's try to do this, the three of us. If we drown we call Renee okay."

"Okay."

We three planned the parties. The first was the one for Renesmee. That one was easier and only took a day. It was just family, everyone got her something that they thought a young woman would need. It was weird in a way. The guys opted not to join in the party, except for Jacob. He said he was going to have to deal with this the rest of his life might as well get used to it now.

The planning of the rehearsal dinner took a little more time but not much. Three days after the womanly party the rehearsal dinner would take place. Tanya and her family came to join us since they would be coming for the wedding. We were all secretly hoping that Tanya and Charlie would hit it off but we weren't sure. No one knew what to expect there. The wedding was set for June just weeks after the rehearsal dinner. Everything had been taken care of without having to call Renee.

"Are you sure we can stay until after the wedding?"

"Yes, of course. We want you to stay." Replied Esme

"Okay. So where is everyone else?"

"Hunting with Charlie."

"Charlie stuck with his decision?"

"Oh yes and has been coming right along. Only a few scares but nothing major."

"Scares?"

"Getting too close to humans, Jasper tried to persuade Charlie away but only Bella seems able to. She tells him that if he did that we would have to move right away. Everyone loses it here and we have no real reason to interact with humans anymore. Eventually Bella and Edward want to go to college, but they are waiting for the wedding."

"I am still shocked about Ness and Jacob. I would have never guessed that they would marry now."

"They seem to understand everything. They are so happy together though, they really love each other."

"I don't doubt that trying to comprehend a werewolf-vampire couple is shocking."

"Half each there, odd but happening. Maybe they needed to happen. Maybe this union is a good thing."

"Maybe. I hear them coming back."

"Me too."

They rose together and went into the living room where the rest of Tanya's family was. They waited for Esme's family to come in as well.

"You have a new member."

"Yes, Charlie. It was months and not years."

"Charlie died, when?"

"A few months ago, September I think. Well, now that I think of it probably a year ago. Goodness, every year something major seems to happen here. Maybe we should leave soon before too many people suspect anything."

"Silly Esme, humans have the same thing going on. Something major is always happening, you fit just fine."

"I guess but I always worry."

"Hello, Esme darling."

"Look who showed up while you were out."

"Tanya, always a pleasure to see you and your family."

"Carlisle, you are such a charmer. I heard about Charlie."

"Oh yes. Everything is fine there. Turning him took some doing."

"I am. All this talk like I am not here, must feel awful being human."

"Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to offend you."

Then I saw it, the look that Charlie gets when he likes something. I thought it was too much to hope for but all seemed to be coming along. Not that we were playing matchmaker or anything, we just wanted Charlie happy.

"So, why a rehearsal dinner?"

"We are waiting for two more to arrive. From the looks of things I can see that they will be safe. Good to know that you kept up with the diet Garrett." Said Edward

"Yes, much more fun chasing big game then humans."

"Also good to know."

"Bella's mother and step-father are coming aren't they?"

"Yes." Said Bella

"Renee and Phil are here." Said Edward

"Good because dinner is almost ready. I really hate this fake eating stuff but I think they would notice if we didn't eat. Then maybe they would get suspicious and actually believe what we were saying." Replied Alice

"I was never good at charades." Stated Charlie

"Don't worry. She thinks something is up anyway." Replied Edward

"Oh great, just what we need another Volturi meeting." Stated Garrett

"It's not that bad yet. She just thinks that maybe Bella was telling the truth, almost a year later."

"Why now?"

"She hasn't…She thinks it would be cool to live forever." replied Edward

"Really mother. Only you would think that."

"Well, you kind of did Bella." Stated Alice

"No, I wanted to be with Edward forever. She wants to stop aging."

"Oh, that's different then."

"I know."

They waited for the knock, it seemed to take forever for them to get to the door.

"Why are they hesitating?" asked Bella

"I don't know for sure. Maybe we should just get the door?"

"Yeah, maybe you are right."

As I walked to the door I got the sinking feeling that it wasn't right. That there was something out there that I did not want to see something worse than death was waiting at the door.

"Bella don't…"

"I know Edward. What's wrong?"

"There dead Bella, someone just killed them."

"Who? Who killed them? Can we catch them?"

"Bella, they are still out there. Please do not open the door. We all need to leave and leave now. They are coming for us."

"Who Edward? Tell me who."

"No time Bella, we need to leave now."

"Edward, what did you see?"

"I will tell you later mother, we need to just leave now."

"Okay Edward."

"Where are we going?" asked Ness

"The cottage isn't safe. We need to get out of Washington."

"Edward, you aren't leaving me out of this." Said Jacob

"Never, I need you to protect Ness."

"Don't I always?"

"Edward is Alaska safe?"

"I don't know Tanya. They are coming closer, almost to the door."

"Edward, tell us who?"

"Hunters. Trackers. They killed Renee and Phil because they thought that they were vampires. These people are insane."

"More vampires or just human hunters?"

"I guess people is the wrong term, they are true werewolves."

"Then can I…"

"No Jacob. You are no match and Ness would be miserable without you."

"No match?"

"Jacob, please you are no match. These things just killed two people, two humans. They didn't even try hard. We need to leave."

"How can you see them?"

"I don't see them, I sense them. Bella sensed them too. Alice did you?"

"Yes. Only I saw them die, couldn't see why just saw it happen. Edward is right we need to leave now."

"Why are they hunting now?"

"I don't know but they are. We need to leave and fast. We may have lost our opportunity though. Maybe we are safe inside for the time being."

"I think Edward is right. I think that the house is safer than heading outside." Said Emmett

"So what do we…oh wow they are huge." Stated Rosalie

"What?", asked Jacob turning, "Holy shit, there is no way I could take them."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Maybe we just stay here for a while. They look like they are moving on. We might be safe after all." Said Edward

"I would love to know why they are here. Who sent them?"

"Probably the Volturi, I wouldn't put it past them. They saw us with the pack and they wanted their own. Maybe they trained them so to speak." Stated Garrett

"I don't think so. Real werewolves would never work for vampires, no matter what." Said Edward

"Maybe they got hungry. Maybe they are just passing through." Stated Bella

"Jacob you should warn the packs, they need to know not to change. They need to stay on the reservation."

"Okay. Give me a minute." Jacob said as he went to the upstairs balcony

They waited for Jacob to come back. No one moved, they just stood there waiting and watching. They had never seen anything like them.

"Those fucking dicks, they knew they were coming and didn't say anything. Those aren't real werewolves, they are shape changers too. They are cousins so to speak. Sam told them about the treaty, but they didn't listen. I told him they killed humans, now Sam wants them dead."


End file.
